Otherworld Tower
The Otherworld Tower '''is a monster tower introduced in the "Otherworld Update" with 50 floors. The Otherworld Tower contains both monsters that can be found in the Frontier and not in the Frontier. A boss will appear every five floors. Upon the completion of a boss floor, you will receive a random reward. You can play with up to three other players. Each player has a total of three lives. It is recommended to go in the Otherworld Tower with a group. It is important to also note that the more players there are in your group, the more damage and health the monsters will have along with better rewards. The tower is located in The Town of Right and Wrong. Gate.png|Entrance into the Otherworld Tower|link=http://fantastic-frontier-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Fi Screenshot_1135.png|The room before the first floor|link=http://fantastic-frontier-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screensh Tower Rewards' For every five floors, you beat, you will gain a reward. You will go into a safe zone where you can view your current rewards, and leave the Tower as well. However, if you lose all three of your lives, you will lose all rewards that you have earned from the Tower. Your rewards can be collected outside the Tower in the chest below Warning William. For more information about the Dungeon Rewards Chest and the rewards given to the player, click on this link provided next to this sentence: [[Dungeon Chest Rewards|'Dungeon Chest Rewards']]. 'Skip Ticket' A skip ticket is an item used to skip to a certain floor within the Otherworld Tower. There are two variants of skip tickets, the Floor 20 Skip Ticket and Floor 40 Skip Ticket. For a skip ticket in order to work, it must be in the player's inventory, upon entering the dungeon, the player will be skipped to the floor that their skip ticket takes them to. The Floor 20 Skip Ticket can be bought fromLinkman the JunkmanLinkman the Junkman and Strangeman. The Floor 40 Skip Ticket can be bought from Strangeman. 'Floors' 'Floor 01 - The Way It Starts' On the first floor, the player(s) will encounter an Ogre. '''Floor 02 - Celery Dinner' A group of four Cellery will spawn. They will drop Cellery Antenna which can help heal you throughout the floors. Floor 03 - Ratdog Rumble A group of three Ratdogs will appear. Floor 04 - Danger World Two Otherworld Apple Bats will appear. Small floor. Floor 05 - Red Ogre General This boss floor is home to the Red Ogre General. Floor 06 - We Three Bears Two Black Bears and one Brown Bear will spawn. Floor 07 - The Doll's Gambit One Doll spawns on this floor. The floor is really small it is recommended to lure off the doll using jump boots or spider stilts with a parasol. There is no borders so either one of you can fall off. Floor 08 - Antland ''' This floor has three waves of ants. Each wave will bring one Red Ant and one Black Ant. '''Floor 09 - Izziworld I An Otherworld Spitter with a top hat on its head will spawn. This floor is an obstacle course as well. Floor 10 - The Ghost of Antland This floor has three waves. Each with three Ghost Ants. After the third wave, the Giant Ghost Ant will spawn. Floor 11 - Lost Brothers One Ocean Guardian will spawn along with the Forest Guardian. Floor 12 - Mole Parade ''' Ten Spore Moles will spawn on this floor. They will drop Pies, and more rarely Giant's Corn. '''Floor 13 - Monstrosity Mania This floor is in the shape of an "8". Two Monstrosities will spawn on this floor. Floor 14 - Fear the Genie An Otherworld Genie spawns here. Floor 15 - Wolf of the Tower An Otherworld Wolf spawns at this level. Floor 16 - TOADS! ' A floor with three waves. Each has five toads, similar to the Dull Frog. The toads drop Eggplants. '''Floor 17 - The Crocodile Gang ' Three Croc Men appear on this floor. A red Croc Man will spawn after they are killed. This arena is very small and has no border walls. '''Floor 18 - Hammer Foes A floor with two waves. Each wave has three Hammer Knights. They drop Asparagus Slugs. Floor 19 - Mr. Gumbo's Office Another floor in the shape of an "8". Four Gumboes spawn here. Floor 20 - Petition Pete A green monster similar to the Tall Bear with an orange eye spawns on this floor. It can drop Pies, Eggplants, Plumbo Flower and Giant's Corn. Floor 21 - Rough Road Ahead Rodeo A group of monsters similar to a bear spawns here. Floor 22 - Blue and Yellow Fellows Three waves of two Ancient Ogres and two Yellowmen spawn here. Floor 23 - Izziworld 2 Two Otherworld Spitter spawn on this floor. This floor is an obstacle course. Floor 24 - Two Eyeballs A Two-Eyed Monstrosity spawns here. Floor 25 - The Return of the Ghost of Antland and a New King Three Otherworld Ants and an Otherworld Giant spawn here. Floor 26 - Criminal Alliance Six pirates and four bandits spawn here. Floor 27 - No More Cellery An Otherworld Dark Cellery spawns here. Floor 28 - The Queensgaurd Two Otherworld Titanium Knights spawn here. Floor 29 - Way of the Warlock A Ghost reskin, looking like a dark wizard spawns here. Floor 30 - Totality Jack A Gumbo reskin, larger and blue-colored spawns here. Floor 31 - 18 Heads Looking at You Two normal Walkers, two normal Forest Walkers, one Big Walker, and one Big Forest Walker spawns here. Floor 32 - Thinking Time! Two Otherworld Whisperers spawn here. Floor 33 - Strategic Benefits Two Red Ogre and one Red Ogre General spawns here. Floor 34 - Goblin Freakshow Three smaller and dark green-colored Munsks spawn here. Floor 35 - Zitrat Appears Zitrat spawns here. Floor 36 - Remember the Dragon Pygmy Dragon spawns here. Floor 37 - Moose Punks An armored golden-looking Forest Guardian reskin and an armored silver-looking Ocean Guardian reskin spawn here. Floor 38 - I am Home From Work A large mad scientist head spawns. It attacks by spawning smaller scientists. Floor 39 - CRAM THESE GHOSTS INSIDE MY HEAD A group of Dark Ghosts and Ghosts spawn on two waves. Floor 40 - The Poor Man Weeps A larger Whisperer reskin, it attacks by casting meteors above the player's head and spawning a Magma Spitter reskin (Only spawns one at a time). The battlefield is made of small hovering rocks. Floor 41 - Soup Floor 42 - If There Is a Limit, I Cannot Find it 7 waves of slow-moving Ice Knight reskins increasing in numbers in the order: 1,1,2,3,5,8,13. Floor 43 - The Antland They Don't Tell You About: Inside the Anthill Two red Otherworld Ants and a red Otherworld Giant spawns here. Floor 44 - The Kingsgaurd Three red and smaller Otherworldly Knights. Floor 45 - These Rat Hands Hold Back Reality! A smoking Otherworldly version of the Ratboy wielding a sword with a massive HP pool. Floor 46 - They Live in the Same House A wave with an Otherworldy Dollhunter, another one with a darker Jester reskin, a third one with a robotic-like Eyeball Alien reskin, then all 3 monsters together. Watch out for Eyeball Alien, as it tends to bounce a lot. Floor 47 - Teakettle Tony's Revelation in the Stars A robotic-like monster capable of shooting the player from a range, leaping to it, and charging a close-range burst. Floor 48 - Izziworld III Inspector reskin which looks like Wonald Izzy. Floor 49 - You've Made a Mistake A gigantic whapper-like black reskin with a huge mace. Floor 50 - Soul of the Frontier Mr.58 can be found here.Category:Map Areas Category:Otherworld Update Category:Cache pages Category:Public